Gained
by Fading wind
Summary: Both of the men hid their emotions well. They had learned to do it over the years of trial they had undergone. They had lost much in these years, but it was not to say that they did not gain anything. [RoyEd][longish, boring, slightly angsty]


**Gained**

This is my first ever RoyEd fic. It contains mild sexual content and bad language. It's actually a piece of complete rubbish, but I just had to type it out, so here it is. It is really long-ish and boring, but it's... nice. oO Just read, anyway.

X X X

A very angry Edward Elric stomped into the office of his superior officer, slamming the door shut behind him.

"When are you going to stop giving me false leads?" A rhetoric question.

"Ah, Fullmetal. Report, please," said the raven-haired man with the usual smirk on his face.

Edward tossed the report onto Mustang's desk. The man glanced briefly at it.

"No luck again?" he asked, sighing.

"If you'd stop giving me false leads, I'm sure Al would be restored very soon," Ed growled, trying to keep his temper in control.

"I might have some information that is more useful this time."

Even though it was probably the one-hundredth time the young alchemist had heard this statement, a flicker of hope lit up in his eyes. "What is it?"

"If you'd like to have that information, you will have to give something in exchange. Equivalent trade, Fullmetal."

Edward pondered this for a moment. "What is it that you want?"

Roy pushed his chair back and rose. He walked over to Edward. "You." As the word came out from his mouth, his fingers slid past the waistband of Edward's black leather pants. Edward squeaked and his eyes widened with horror.

"No."

"You'd do anything to restore your brother's body, is that not true?"

Edward lowered his head. He shook all over. "Fine!" he spat.

X X X

The officers working outside Mustang's office heard noises coming from inside his office.

Havoc gaped at the closed door, while Hawkeye continued with her paperwork, trying her best to ignore the noises. Falman, Breda and Fuery exchanged nervous glances and sweat-dropped, then decided it was better not to get involved with anything.

"What do you think is happening in there?" Havoc asked, getting no reply at all.

X X X

Finally, the noises stopped.

Minutes later, a shaken blonde emerged from Mustang's office. Everyone couldn't help but notice that he walked with some difficulty, his legs wobbling. No one dared to say anything though. He limped all the way home, getting odd stares from various people as he did.

X X X

That night, as Edward lay in his bed, he wondered if what he had done was worth it. His back still ached, but the pain was not so terrible now, it had reduced to a dull throbbing. He barely managed to hide the truth from Al. He wondered how his brother would react if he discovered the truth. He didn't want to know. He had gave up his virginity for his brother's sake, and he didn't want his brother to get worked up about it. No. He wanted his brother to be happy. It was why he set out to seek the Philosopher's Stone from the start. To restore his brother's body and make him happy once more.

As he recalled the events that happened earlier that day, he realized that it was not entirely unpleasant. It was not exactly what he had expected, but it was... enjoyable. Kind of. He had sex with a man, his superior officer, a man whom he often referred to as 'the smug bastard' -- and enjoyed it.

X X X

The next day, Edward went to the headquarters to see Mustang again.

"Where's the information?" he demanded.

Mustang handed him a file. He flipped through it. There was a State Alchemist on the loose, one who had killed several military personnel. The Alchemist was entitled Tear. There were rumours that she was conducting research on the Philosopher's Stone and human transmutation. Recently, witnesses reported seeing her perform alchemy without an array, evidence that she had actually broken the taboo of alchemy and attempted human transmutation herself. _Another fool like me._

"This had better be something good," Ed growled in a low, threatening voice and left the office.

X X X

Mustang gazed at the closed door. He wondered if what he had done was right. Had he gone too far? After all, Ed was still a child, only fifteen years old. Maybe he should not have demanded so much from him. But it was so enjoyable... To finally be able to make love with his lover. Oh yes, he loved Ed, he certainly did. From way back then, when he saw Ed, lying injured on a bed in Rizenbul, he had fallen in love with him. He wondered if Ed had feelings for him as well. If Ed did, he hid them well. Both of the men hid their emotions well. They had learned to do it over the years of trial they had undergone. They had lost much in these years, but it was not to say that they did not gain anything. They learned a lot.

X X X

A week later, an enraged Edward Elric appeared at Mustang's office.

"ANOTHER FALSE LEAD!" he roared, unable to keep his temper in control this time.

Roy lifted his head. "Full--"

"AFTER WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE DECENT ENOUGH TO GIVE ME SOMETHING FOR REAL THIS TIME! I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED, WAS THAT NOT ENOUGH?" Ed's face was contorted with anger and hatred.

"Listen, Fullmetal. Calm down. I didn't know that it would be a false lead."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW? YOU ALWAYS KNOW! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"I'm sorry."

Ed couldn't believe his ears. That was definitely not an apology. No, it couldn't be one.

"I'm really sorry, Fullmetal. I didn't know that it would be a false lead, honestly," Mustang said softly.

Ed stared. He _had _heard right. The Colonel was apologizing. "Really...?"

"Yes."

Ed was silent.

"Besides, have you really gained _nothing_ at all from our deal?" Roy asked.

Ed looked at him strangely. "Well... It wasn't that bad. It was weird, but... nice," he admitted.

"Do you love me, Full-- Ed?"

Ed frowned. "I guess I do," he mumbled.

Roy smiled. He stood up and kissed Ed.

"Aren't you afraid we'd get caught for fraternization?" Ed asked hesitantly.

"Well, yes. I do hope we won't. Or my dreams of becoming the Fuhrer will be ruined."

"Then... why?"

"Because I love you, Ed. Is there a need for a better reason?"

Ed looked up at him and smiled. "No."

_-fin_

X X X

Finally, this fic is finished. YAYNESS! I don't think there would be a sequel, I just wanted to do a quick one-shot and that's all. I hope you liked it, it's really just a piece of crap. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks so much.


End file.
